1. Field
Embodiments relate to an electrode for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to reductions in size and weight of portable electronic equipment, rechargeable lithium batteries for the portable electronic equipment may have both high performance and large capacity.
Such a rechargeable lithium battery may be manufactured by injecting an electrolyte into a battery cell (which includes a positive electrode including a positive active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium ions and a negative electrode including a negative active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium ions).